heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Ultimo Uzumaki
Personality Jin is a calm, fun-loving peaceful boy who like games and he wants to solve his problems non-violently The personality of Jin Uzumaki is a fun loving person can be friends with anyone. History Jin ultimo Uzumaki aka sage man was born in the sage village and his father was Goku uzumaki and his mom hinata uzumaki and his brother was anakin ichigo uzumaki . Technique Sage sacred energy Power release rainbow explosion the sage and the rain bone crusher sage afterimage sage oil sage mode sage chi sage slap sage regeneration sage 10 hit combo sage healing sage energy blast Abilities Intuitive aptitude - instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. history reading - instantly understand person's past. god mode - possess vastly limitless god-like cosmic abilities, skills, and traits.\\ Immortality - live forever. Omnibevolence - the power to be universally and infinitely good Senjutsu - With the strength of his chakra being so high, Jin training was able to expand to include the same senjutsu arts of his late sensei Jiraiya. He learned this in Mount Myōboku, showing an even higher aptitude for it than Jiraiya and ultimately learning how to perfectly enter Sage Mode. In order to achieve this, Jin had to learn to sense and then gather the natural energy around him and perfectly balance it with his own chakra. Once mastered Jin was able to perfect the Rasenshuriken, so that he could throw it, and learn Frog Kata: a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks. In Sage Mode, Jin overall physical abilities are dramatically enhanced to the point where he could throw entities much larger than himself with little to no effort, including the Animal Path's Giant Rhino and Kurama.[98][99] He can even shatter sharp objects with his bare hands, such as the Deva Path's chakra disruption blades, with relative ease. Using Frog Kata in the anime, he was able to completely overpower the even stripping him of his "Version 2" cloak with each of his punches.[100] His durability increased to the point where he could fall on a bed of spikes and not even be damaged, as well as surviving the Giant Rhino's charge despite it tearing up the land behind him with its impact. His speed increases to the point where he was able to intercept a charging Asura Path, which had been using its chakra boots to attack Tsunade, create a Rasengan and slam it down before it could even react, showing him covering a considerable distance in a short amount of time.[101] Also while in Sage Mode, Jin gains a sensory ability to detect and identify other people's chakra even from very long distances away. This enabled him to be able to gain a sense of what was going on during the Fourth Shinobi World War, on battlefields a considerable distance away.[102] He also attempted to use this mode to gauge the power of the Ten-Tails, only to find out that it was immeasurable.[103] His sensing abilities have also enabled him to predict the movements of his enemies for easy retaliation.[75] With his sensing abilities, he could pinpoint the chakra receivers that were on Tobi's tailed beast Six Paths of Pain.[104] Quote I bring this power about peace Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Good Category:Level 10 Category:Level 20